1. Field
The present invention relates to current mirror circuits and, more particularly, to current mirrors that employ active feedback.
2. Background Information
Current mirrors are well-known circuit configurations. However, advances in the technology have resulted in changes and further improvements in current mirror circuit configurations. One such advance in the technology relates to lower voltages, such as, for example, the development of 1.8 volt semiconductor fabrication processes. In addition, it has become desirable in some circuit applications, such as, for example, circuits, devices, components, and/or systems that comply with the 1394A specification, Draft 2.0, dated Mar. 15, 1998, available from the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE), also available via the World Wide Web (WWW), at ftp://ftp.symbios.com/pub/standards/io/1394/P1394a/, (hereinafter "1394A"), to operate over a relatively broad range of voltages or voltage signal levels. Thus, the availability of current mirrors that may operate as accurate current sources in a low voltage environment has become desirable.